Viet: New Tourney
by yamiviet
Summary: it is a new tourney brought to u by viet
1. Chapter 1:Dueling Vs Yami Yugi and Seto

**Yugioh**

Chapter 1: Dueling Vs. Yami Yugi and Seto Kabia

"It is time to duel Yami Yugi and Seto Kabia!" Thomas and I said to them. You going down they said to us. I summon Vorse Raider and play 3 magic or trap cards face down. That was my yami. End turn. "I summon Vorse Raider," said Seto. Go Thomas. Thomas play one magic or trap cards face down summon a monster face down. End my turn. Go Yami Yugi. He plays Beta the Magnet Warrior. He plays one magic or trap cards face down. End turn.

Viet, it is your turn. End turn. "First I tribute summon Blue Eyes White Dragon sacrifice Vorse Raider and Beta the Magnet Warrior and attack your monsters in defense mode." A Man Eater-Bug destroys your Blue Eyes White Dragon. He ends his turn. Thomas it is your turn. I play 4 magic or trap cards face down. I summon one monster in defense. I play Monster Reborn to special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon and now attack Blue Eyes White Dragon to your life points directly. You lose 3000 life points and now he has 5000 life points. End turn. Yami Yugi it is your turn. I summon a monster in defense mode. I play 4 magic or trap cards Yami Yugi says. I play Monster Reborn to reborn your Blue Eyes White Dragon. I sacrifice Vorse Raider to summon Summoned Skull. End my turn. Go, Kabia, your turn. Seto play 5 magic or trap cards face down and a monsters face down. End my turn. Go Thomas, your turn. Thomas flips his monsters face down which is his Magician of Faith and takes Monster Reborn to his hand. I sacrifice Magician of Faith to tribute summon Beast of Talwar and finish my turn.

Yami Yugi flips his magic card call Swords of Revealing Light. I summon a monster in defense mode. End my turn. I play 2 magic or trap card face down. End my turn. Seto, it is your turn. I summon Lord of Dragon with Axe of Despair on it. End my turn. Thomas plays a monster in defense mode. End his turn. Yami Yugi it is your turn. I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Buster Blader and end turn. I summon Gemini Elf and flip my magic card face down called Card Destruction and end turn.

Seto play Harpie's Feather Duster. Not so fast Magic Jammer. Nope Seven Tools of the Bandit. Not really Seven Tools of the Bandit. Driving Snow. Not so fast Seven Tools of the Bandit. Nope. It went on till we use up and no negate attack because Thomas and I beat it. I play Flute of Summoning Dragon and special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Oh no. We so scared. Not really. Nope. You're going to lose this duel. We go to win this duel. I summon Sangan in defense mode. End my turn. Thomas places a monster in defense mode and end turn. Ur turns Yugi. End his turn. Ur turns Kabia. I play Snatch Steal to take your Blues Eyes White Dragon and plays Polymerization to special summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now feel the pain. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Beast of Talwar. Not so fast I use Negate Attack. Nice. We shall defeat you

We'll end this duel. We shall summon the ultimate beast. I play 2 magic or trap cards f/d. End turn. That was Thomas. Yugi summons one monster in defense mode. He plays 2 magic or trap facedown. End turn. I play a monster in defense mode. I end my turn.

Time to me defeat u. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Beast of Talwar. Nope. Negate Attack. Kabia ends his turn. Go Thomas. I play a monster in defense mode. End my turn. Go Yugi. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior and end his turn. My turn and I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior. I end my turn. We are going to win this duel. Yes, we never lose to you, two. Kabia play a monster in defense mode. He ends his turn. Thomas plays special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior with his Gamma the Magnet Warrior, Alpha the Magnet Warrior and my Beta the Magnet Warrior to graveyard. He plays Axe of Despair. Thomas end his turn. Yugi summons Alpha the Magnet Warrior. End his turn.

I play United We Stand on Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. I summon a monster in defense mode. I end my turn. Go Kabia. He summons Vorse Raider and play one magic or trap card face down. He ends his turn. Go, Thomas. Thomas plays a monster in defense mode and a magic or trap card face down. He ends his turn. It is your turn, Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi summons a monster in defense mode and a magic or trap card face down. He ends his turn.

It is your turn, Viet Trieu. I summons Sangan in defense mode and one magic or trap card face down. I end my turn. Go, Seto. Attack if you dare. He summons a Vorse Raider I attack mode. He attacks your Sangan. I take Exodia the Forbidden One. I flip Call of the Haunted to special summons Sangan in attack mode. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Sangan. Not so fast Mirror Force. This can't be happening. He ends his turn. Go Thomas. Thomas sacrifices Sangan and his monster in defense mode to summon his Buster Blader. Buster Blader has attack of 5600/2300def. Buster Blader attack Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "No," Seto said. He loses 1100 life points. He is down to 3900 life points. Thomas takes Right Arm of the Forbidden One. I took Right Arm of the Forbidden One. He ended his turn. Go, Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi summons a monster in defense mode and ends his turn. I play Monster Reborn to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now I attack you Seto with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon at normal attack. No. Well it is over. We win this duel! It was a great duel. "See you later, my friend," Yami Yugi said. It was great duel for me and Thomas. We won the duel through Kabia has his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The Battle City Tournament will begin tomorrow. Thomas and I have made the tournament by using our own rule.


	2. Chapter 2:Battle City Tournament

Chapter 2  
Battle City Tournament 2003 season begins!

We invite every duelist in the world. It includes the rare hunters, the world greatest duelists in school and every kid in the continents. All was done until the start of the tournament. I even invite San. It is tournament starts on Monday and end Friday. Then the finals are the top eight duelists. The only limitation is one god card in a deck and you can have as many Exodia to1. You can have some limitation that is rules with the English world. Well it is starting. So let's the tournament begin tomorrow. The tournament begins with everything. Well right now, I going to sleep and do later.

The rules are 6 locator cards to get to the finals. There will be 8 finalists. When you win you get rarest card and locator card from your opponent. You can have all three Egyptian God Card but 1 Egyptian God card. You need polymerization and the fusion monster plus the monster to fuse with. You can use the original rule. Here's the limited 1 Exodia the Forbidden One, 1 Left Leg of the Forbidden One, 1 Left Arm of the Forbidden One, 1 Right Leg of the Forbidden One, 1 Right Arm of the Forbidden One, 1 Pot of Greed, 1 Change of Heart, 1 Dark Hole, 1 Raigeki, 1 Monster Reborn, 1 Mirror Force, 1 Delinquent Duo, 1 Confiscation, 1 Painful Choice, 1 The Forceful Sentry, 1 Snatch Steal, 1 Cyber Jar, 1 Upstart Goblin, 1 Swords of Revealing Light, 1 Card Destruction, 1 Witch of the Black Forest, 1 Imperial Order, 1 Jinzo, 1 Ceasefire, 1 Premature Burial, 1 Call Of The Haunted, 1 Morphing Jar, 1 Sangan, 1 Magic Cylinder, 1 United We Stand, 1 Mage Power, 1 Heavy Storm, 1 Harpie's Feather Duster, 1 Sinister Serpent, 1 Injection Fairy Lily, 1 Yata-Garasu, 1 Fiber Jar, 1 Exiled Force, 1 Twin- Headed Behemoth, 1 Mirage of Nightmare, 1 Reckless Greed, 1 Ring of Destruction, 1 Graceful Charity and the Semi-Limited Cards (Two Per Deck) 2 Nobleman of Crossout, 2 Morphing Jar #2, 2 Marauding Captain, 2 Reinforcement of the Army, 2 Creature Swap, 2 Last Turn. Backup Soldier & Limiter Removal are not limited.

The duel begins at noon tomorrow. You may go to buy the duel disks and the locater card at Yugi's Store or Kabia's Store. By the next day every duelists got the duel disks. "Welcome to Battle City Tournament, where duelists duel," Thomas and I said at same time. We were watching the duel Yami Yugi versus T.C. I duel someone call T.K. "It's time to duel, T.K., I said. "I summon a monster in defense mode. Go T.K." He summons a monster a defense mode and ends his turn. I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn. T.K. summons a monster in defense mode. He ended his turn. I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn. He summons a monster in defense mode and ends his turn. "Now I summon Beast of Talwar tribute my Sangan. I take Exodia of the Forbidden One," I said, "I attack Beast of Talwar attack your monster in defense mode. "No my Baby Dragon and it was something good," T.K. said.

Time for me to finish this duel. I won him and got al locater card and his Red Eyes Black Dragon. I rearrange my deck. Then I heard someone said" Ah."

"What happen here," I asked. " I lost." I asked my cousin how much he has. I will go to the finals. We talk to Dennis. I was mad at Thomas. But it was funny.

It was boring. I was talking. I was happy until I heard a duelists fighting. There's been nothing to do. Dennis has 3 locater cards. Thomas has 4 locater cards.0 We waling looking for dueling and never did nothing. I try to turn to Yami Evil Viet but he was on party.

I had done for nothing. Want to duel for Yugioh, was talking yami. But I did one. " Thomas, don't you think Seto tries to beat us,' too bad there's no duel going on, I said to him.

Adults that weren't dueling were scared of the monsters.

I was thinking about my evil yami. But then I couldn't do anything because I was so tired. It was great duel against a loser and a weakling. So let's talk about myself or not. "Hey what happen, " I asked. Seto won me with his Obelisk he told me.


End file.
